


Conjugal Night

by Rosine



Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert visits Clarisse in the middle on the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Night

“Clarisse… Clarisse, darling, wake up.”

I stirred and opened my eyes; someone was nudging my shoulder as well as calling my name. My husband was sitting on my bed in his robe.

“Rupert? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed on ‘no more late night visits’ a long time ago.”

I sat to see him better but didn’t bother turning on the light… I liked my retinas just fine thank you very much.

“I’m not here that for. The heater in my room is broken and I was wondering if I could use your room instead of waking the whole castle.”

I sighed.

“Get in the bed. I absolutely forbid you to catch a cold. I am NOT dining alone with the Greek ambassador.”

Rupert chuckled as he joined me under the cover.

“He would be elated.”

I lay back on my side so I could face him.

“I have no doubt about that. But I do not enjoy his goggling at me. I’m afraid he’d make a move on me if I was to be alone with him.”

“I would love to see that.”

“It can be easily arranged : I’ll just lend you a nice dress and you could cover for me. Of course we will have to find you some heels and a nice tiara.”

He laughed but didn’t comment further.

“I know why you came here,” I announced quietly.

Even if the darkness was hiding his expression I knew he was frowning.

“I just told you, the heater is broken in my room.”

“I don’t believe you for a second.”

I really enjoyed teasing him… especially when he had no idea I was doing that.

“I’m sure it’s merely a trick to be sure I’d accept you in my bed.”

“Clarisse, I…”

I smiled.

“Oh, Don’t worry, I know that I’m not the one you’re interested in… But frankly, my dear, is the five minutes view you’ll have in the morning worth the disturbance?”

I wished I could see the blush on his cheeks as he answered me.

“What can I say, darling, you lady maid is a knocked out!”

I smirked at his admission.

“I’ll make sure to have her nearby the next time we party outside, so you can pretend to enjoy your time.”

“You’re spoiling me, Dear.”

“It is the least I can do; you did appoint my interest as my bodyguard.”

“Well, Joseph was more than eager to guard your body rather than mine”

I sat up suddenly

“Oh no no no! If that’s true you have to take him back. As soon as possible!”

I felt Rupert sitting up next to me and touching my upper arm.

“Why? What is the matter?”

“If he is attracted to me and I’m attracted to him then we’ll end up in a bed together. And we made a promise to each other, remember? Look all you want as long as it’s from afar. I don’t want us to fall in the usual royal marriage pattern, where I have my fling you have yours and at the end of the year no lady in my court can look me in the eyes and the parliament members’ discussion is no longer about the next project but the Queen’s skill in entertaining.”

“You want to bed the whole Parliament?”

I groaned in frustration.

“Of course not, I’m in love with someone. But it’s the principle of the thing.”

“He’s not attracted to you, my Dear. He’s in love with you.”

I turned on the light to see my husband’s face. He was serious.

“You’re the reason he moved to Genovia. He took this job to be closer to you and to see you on daily basis.”

“You can’t know that…” I whispered.

“He told me before I appointed him.”

I bit my lower lip in despair.

“Rupert? What am I to do?”

He looked at me and cupped my cheek gently.

“You will pray and wait for me to die.”

My eyes widened.

“But I don’t want you to die.”

“I know.”

I sighed and turned the light back off. We lay back, his body spooning against mine in comfort.

“Do you regret marrying me, Clarisse?”

“No. But I do regret being Queen. And I wish I was in love with you.”

“So do I.”

‘What a strange discussion to have with your husband’ was my last thought as I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
